I wanna be your underwears
by Simple Tirade d'Aujourd'Hui
Summary: DISCONTUNÉE. Ou comment faire tomber Hermione Granger amoureuse de vous? C'est la question que se pose George Weasley et malheureusement pour lui, c'est loin d'être une tâche aisée.
1. Pousser la chansonnettede la mort

**I wanna be your underwears ou comment faire tomber Hermione Granger amoureuse de vous?**

J'avais envis d'écrire une histoire avec d'autres personnages que Lily et James, alors j'ai choisi un couple que j'aime bien, mais qui n'est pas très populaire à voir le nombre d'histoire qu'il y a sur eux. Et puis j'avais envis d'écrire quelque chose de romantique et fleur bleu, vous savez le genre d'histoire qu'on dit ne pas aimer, mais qu'on va lire juste pour ''voir''. Et c'est un **George/Hermione**. Pas que j'aime pas les Fred/Hermione, mais y'en a plus que de George/Hermione.

Résumé : Comme vous le savez sûrement, George Weasley est un grand farceur, mais que se passe-t-il lorsque tombe amoureux d'Hermione Granger et qu'il choisit un moyen peu orthodoxe pour lui montrer? Rien de bon ne peut arriver...

Pairing : George/Hermione

Et la chanson appartient à Bryan Adams, mais je ne vous dis pas le titre avant la fin de ce prologue sinon ça gâche le punch!!! D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais mettre beaucoup de chanson de Bryan Adams dans cette fic.

* * *

Prologue

Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour, c'était Noël...non, c'est pas ça, enfin oui c'est Noël, mais pas seulement ça, c'est aussi le jour où George Weasley allait dire à Hermione Granger qu'il l'aimait. Et vous savez comment il allait faire? Il allait lui chanter. C'est plutôt romantique, non? Eh bien, c'est ce qu'il pensait aussi. Il allait lui chanter une chanson qu'il avait écri lui-même pour que ses sentiments soient bien comprit. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Si oui et bien, c'était parfait, ils pourraient sortir ensemble et si non, il pouvait toujours essayer de la faire tomber amoureuse de lui par tous les moyens possibles...et légals.

Enfin, bref, revenont au sujet principal. George Weasley était rentré en douce dans l'école pour pouvoir chanter sa chanson pendant le ball de Noël. Il était un peu nerveux, à peine en fait. Il avait juste hâte de voir sa réaction. Il s'avait bien que leur relation serait un peu compliquée à cause du fait qu'Hermione allait encore à l'école pour encore deux longues années(en fait, un ans et six mois) et que lui avait fini l'école il y avait environs un ans et demie. L'école serait probablement le seul obstacle et aucun problème avec la différence d'âge. Il avait 18 ans bientôt 19 et elle avait eu 16 ans au mois de Septembre.

Tout était près, il était près, sa chanson était prête, il ne manquait plus qu'une chose : Hermione...

* * *

Dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année de Gryffondor, on pouvait sentir l'approche imminente d'un ball. Des vêtements de toutes sortes en passant par le string noir avec de la dentelle aux jupes d'écolière raccourcies appartenant respectivement à Hermione, Lavande et Pavartie. Même le maquillage débordait des bureaux. Les trois jeunes filles étaient dans un blist de dernière minute. Replacer un mèche par-ci, un peu de mascara par-là. Les derniers préparatifs, quoi. Même Hermione était maquillée et pomponner pas autant que Lavande et Pavartie, elle avait sa dignité tout de même. Malgré le fait que la préfète ait pris conscience de sa féminité, elle n'avait pas de cavalier pour le ball, enfin oui, elle en avait un, mais il s'était envolé avec une petite blonde de Poussouffle(NdA : comment ça s'écrit?). Elle avait bien eu une petite déprime après avoir trouver Terry Boot en train d'embrasser passionnément une Barbie grandeur humaine, après tout c'était supposé être son petit ami, mais elle avait décidé qu'elle s'amuserait et que se petit bonhomme qui ne méritait même pas de vivre parce qu'il était sûrement le gars le plus stupide qui n'ait jamais exister sur cette planète selon Ginny allait bien voir qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour être heureuse.

Ce soir, Hermione Granger allait s'amuser.

* * *

La ball se passait, jusqu'à maintenant, sans aucun accident ou problème apparent. Le groupe sur la scène jouait de bonnes chansons, il ne manquait pas de punch, tout allait bien, trop bien. C'était les pensées d'Hermione Granger. Vivre avec la famille Weasley par conséquent avec les jumeaux Weasley avait permi à Hermione de développer une sorte de sixième sens en matière de ''calme avant la tempête.'' Et le calme relativement plat de la grande salle devenait de plus en plus inquietant au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Quelque chose était en train de se préparer. À cette instant précis, le chanteur du groupe dit avec une voix amusée :

'' Maintenant, chers élèves, un de vos anciens camarades voudrait offrir un chanson à une jeune fille présente ici. Hermione Granger, voici George Weasley, juste pour toi...''

Toutes les filles de l'école, je dis bien toutes, tournèrent vers Hermione un regard envieux, souhaitant que leur petit copain ferait une telle chose un jour. Hermione, gênée par tant de regards vers elle, regarda craintivement vers la scène où prenait place un George Weasley qui avait l'air nerveux probablement pour la première fois de sa vie.

La mélodie d'une chanson se fit entendre puis George joignit sa voix aux instruments diriger par le groupe.

_I wanna be your t-shirt when it's wet ;_

_Wanna be the shower when you sweat ;_

_I gotta to be the tattoo on your skin ;_

_Ya lemme be your bed baby when you climb in..._

_I wanna be the sheets when you sleep ;_

_Lemme be the secrets that you keep ;_

_I gotta to be the spoon ta stir your cream ;_

_I wanna to be the one that really makes you scream..._

Hermione était scandalisée comme la plupart des professeurs d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait que Dumbledore qui souriait en tapant du pied le rythme de la batterie.

_I wanna be your lipstick when ya lick it ;_

_I wanna be your high heels when ya kick it ;_

_I wanna be your sweet love babe ya when you make it ;_

_From your feet up to your hair _

_More than anything I swear_

I wanna be your underwear 

George, quant à lui, aurait bien aimé voir un sourire sur le visage d'Hermione, mais pour l'instant il n'y avait qu'un air de surprise avec une pincée d'embarrasse ment.

_I wanna be the itch that you scratch ;_

_Wanna be the chair when you relax ;_

_I got to be your razor when you shave ;_

_Wanna be the one that makes ya misbehave..._

_I wanna be your hot tub when you're dippin' ;_

_I wanna be your bathrobe when you're drippin' ;_

_I wanna be your cocktail baby when you're sippin' ;_

Hermione avait l'air d'être sur le bord des larmes et George espérait sincèrement que c'était des larmes de joie.

_I just wanna be right there _

_More than anything I swear_

_I wanna be your underwear_

_Wanna be your sleepin' bag baby slip inside ;_

_Let me be your motorcycle n' take ya for a ride alright_

_I wanna be your hot sauce ya when you're cookin' ;_

_I wanna be your sunglasses hey good lookin' ;_

_I wanna be wanna be the one ya stick your hook in' ;_

Maintenant, on aurait plutôt dit qu'Hermione allait lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler ou peut-être la tuer à la façon d'Hannibal Lecteur. Personnellement, George n'avait pas vraiment une préférence entre les deux façon de mourir, mais si il y a quelqu'un qui préfère une mort plus que l'autre vous pouvez me le dire vous savez. En tout cas, revenons à l'histoire... Il espérait vraiment qu'elle réagirait bien, il espérait beaucoup.

_I just wanna be right there ;_

_More than anything I swear..._

_Oh yeah..._

_I wanna be - your underwear_

Oh non! Hermione avait vraiment très mal réagit, très très mal. George en était sûre, il venait de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Hermione sortait en courant de la Grande Salle, elle était en pleurs.

* * *

Voilà le prologue, j'espère que vous avez aimer. Review, svp!!!

Bizous


	2. De boules de neige et bonbons au citron

**I wanna be your underwears**

**Ou comment faire tomber Hermione Granger amoureuse de vous?**

Salut, alors voici le chapitre 2 de _I wanna be your underwears,_ puisque celui d'avant c'était le chapitre 1duh!Je veux juste dire que j'adore les personnes qui m'ont envoyé une review. J'étais persuadée de ne pas avoir beaucoup de review pour cette histoire puisque le couple n'a pas l'air d'être un des plus populaire sur le site.

Et je sais ce qui se passe dans la sixième livre mais mon histoire a été planifier avant donc Dumbledore est toujours vivant, ok?

Je fais dire un gros merci à tous les gentils reviewveurs! Et emilie, j'ai mis la traduction de _I wanna be your underwears_ à la fin de ce chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 2 De boules avec des flocons qui tombent et de bonbons au citron

George, légèrement surpris de la réaction d'Hermione, après tout, quelle fille ne rêvait pas qu'un jour un admirateur secret lui avoue son amour incontesté en lui chantant une chanson? Bon... Hermione, apparemment...Donc, George se dirigeait vers l'endroit où était Hermione il y a quelques instant à peine et où se tenait présentement Harry, Ron et Ginny qui avait l'air plutôt en colère(Ginny seulement, Harry et Ron avaient plutôt l'air de bien se marrer). Notre chanteur ''préféré'' demanda avec une voix étrangement rauque :

''Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?''

Ginny ne le prit pas très bien. Et elle avait le don, malheureusement pour ses frères et autres personnes qui pouvaient l'énerver, de ressembler étrangement à Molly Weasley quand elle était en colère et tout le monde sait que Mme. Weasley n'est pas une partie de plaisir dans ses moments de colère(de folie si vous voulez l'avis de certains). Donc, Ginny se transforma soudainement en gros grand méchant monstre à fourrure rousse le temps d'effrayer George ou tout du moins, lui prouver qu'il était le garçons le plus idiot que cette planète est jamais porté.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? s'égosilla-t-elle. ''Tu ne le sais pas? Encore une de tes blague stupide! Comme si elle n'en avait pas asser avec Terry qui la trompe!''

C'est exactement à ce moment-là que George fit sa deuxième bêtise de la soirée : il éclata de rire. Vous vous disez sûrement comment il peut être assez idiot pour rire dans un moment aussi critique? Eh bien je pourrais vous dire que c'est à cause du stress et que c'est un rire nerveux, mais je préfère être franche; Ginny avait l'air d'une lionne enragée sur deux pattes à qui il manquait du poil. Et à la place de George, vous auriez sûrement aussi éclater de rire à la vue d'une telle image, non?...Non, ok... En tous cas, cela eut pour effet de rendre Ginny encore plus enragée. Après avoir laisser échapper un grognement(grognement très bestial, en passant) de colère, elle disparut dans le hall pour aller ensuite en direction des dortoirs pour consoler Hermione, une tâche très très très hardue.

* * *

Ginny cogna craintivement sur la porte du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor de 6ième année ayant appris dernièrement qu'une Hermione triste et/ou humiliée et/ou en colère pouvait être très dangereuse(elle,Hermione, avait la très dérangeante tendance de lancer des objets plutôt lourds sur les personnes qui approchaient de trop près).

''Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?''cria une voix pas très commode de l'intérieur de la pièce.

''C'est moi, c'est Ginny...Laisse-moi entrer Hermione pupuce...maintenant.''

Ginny entendit le déclic maintenant familier de la serrure qui se débarre. Il n'était désormais plus rare du tout que Ginny doive venir réconforter Hermione dans son dortoir, ces derniers temps(à cause de Terry) et, vous compredrez, Hermione avait aussi une autre tendance un peu fâcheuse, elle s'embarrait à double tour dans son dortoir et refusa d'en sortir avant le lendemain matin et même parfois plus longtemps ne laissant entrer presque personnes sauf Ginny, c'est pourquoi celle-ci connaissait le son de la serrure du dortoir des filles de sixième année de Gryffondor puisque que les portes des autres maisons ou des autres dortoirs ne devaient pas faire le même bruit, n'est-ce pas? Remarque, on ne sait jamais peut-être que Dumbledore est asser fou pour jeter un sort aux serrures et...je crois que je m'éloigne du sujet principal là...Retournons à l'histoire...

''Entre,''dit une voix devenue très faible de l'intérieur de la pièce.

Ginny se dirigea rapidement vers le lit d'Hermione pour trouver celle-ci toujours en pleures

étendue sur son lit. Son mascara avec coulé et son visage était mouillé de larmes(quoi d'autre?). Elle s'était aussi changée, puisque une robe de ball, c'est pas trop trop confortable pour s'étendre dans son lit et pleurer tout son soul. Elle portait un pyjama très comfortable pour les nuits où manger des kilos de chocolat est primordial. Je ne vous décrirai pas son pyjama, j'en ais pas envis et tout le monde s'en fout de toute façon.

Donc, Hermione était étendue sur son lit, le visage sillonné de larmes avec Monsieur Gilbert(son ourson en peluche, voyons) dans ses bras. Ginny resta quelque instant paralysée devant le triste spectacle que son amie offrait, puis, enfin, se reprit.

''Hermione, ma puce, je te l'dis tous mes frères sont des idiots finis! Sauf Bill et Charlie...NdA :Vive Bill et Charlie!) mais ils sont plus vieux et plus mature donc ça compte pas... Bref, George est un crétin! Tu veux que j'envoie une lettre à ma mère pour lui dire de lui faire une p'tite crise? Je peux le faire, tu sais, ça me ferait trop plaisir!''

''Merci Ginny, mais ça va aller...C'est juste que je comprend pas pourquoi il s'en prend à moi...Je lui ai rien fait...,répondit péniblement Hermione. D'abord, Terry me laisse...Je veux dire, le gros connard me laisse...et là ton frère vient me faire une blague idiote, c'est juste...juste trop...''

Un petit silence s'installa après les paroles d'Hermione. Ginny avait, soudainement, l'air songeuse.

''Peut-être que ce n'était pas une blague...''finit-elle par dire, appréhendant la réaction d'Hermione.

''Oh et ça serait quoi alors? Hein? Une façon subtile de dire qu'il a envi de changer de sexe!(NdA : Il n'a pas envi de changer de sexe, Hermione est en train de délirer.)''

''Non, je voulais dire que, peut-être, qu'il était sérieux...Qu'il t'aime vraiment...''

''C'est vrai que sa chanson débordait de romantisme et de sincérité! J'espère bien que tu sens à quel point je suis sarcastique en ce moment précis!''

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, retrouvées debout une en face de l'autre et dans le cas d'Hermione, avec un objet en main près à être lancer. L'objet en question était une petite boule de verre avec des flocons qui tombent quand on la brasse, vous voyez le genre, presque tout le monde en a une à la maison cachée à quelque part. Maintenant qu'Hermione la menaçait avec une vilaine boule de neige, Ginny pensa qu'il était plus sage de revenir au moment de la conversation où George était un imbécile fini, moment où personne ne risquait de finir avec une commotion cérébrale.

''Ouais, tu as raison, ma puce. George est un crétin, dit la rouquine.

Hermione eut un petit sourire et fit un super calin d'amitié à Ginny. Puis, brusquement la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer, roulement de tambour, tam tam tam tam, vous voulez savoir qui vient d'entrer, n'est-ce pas? Hein? Hein? Et bien, dans un bruit de froissement de soie et de taffeta excessif, Lavande et Parvatie firent leur entrée dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année de Gryffondor prêtes à consoler Hermione(quoiqu'elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle serait triste) et à préparer une vengence terrible.

* * *

''Je suis désolé, vieux, elle était très _hot._''

''Ouais, vieux...''

Une tape dans le dos et quelques désolés plus tard, George se retrouva seul dans la Grande Salle. Le groupe venait de quitter (d'où les désolés et la tape dans la dos). Après quelques minutes de silence, la porte à l'arrière de la table des professeurs s'ouvrit et laissa passé Dumbledore qui vint rapidement rejoindre George malgré son âge et sa longue barbe qui touchait presque le sol, il devrait sérieusement songer à la couper même si c'est juste à la taille pensai-je, moi, l'auteur. (NdA : J'adore mon Dumblydounet! Lol) Le vieil homme s'assit près de George sur la scène.

''Un bonbon au citron?'', demanda-t-il.

L'offre fut décliner sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. George n'était pas dans l'humeur de manger des bonbons au citron.

''C'est dommage, déclara Dumbledore, ceux-ci sont délicieux. Je n'ai qu'une chose a te dire George : _Ce n'est pas la force, mais la persévérance, qui fait les grandes oeuvres_(1), et, oserai-je dire, les grands amours. Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras, jeune homme, tu dois faire preuve de persévérance et de patience.''

''Mais elle me déteste maintenant, je ne peux pas lui courir après jusqu'à ce qu'elle veule bien m'écouter'', s'écria George, désespéré.

''Je viens juste de dire que tu dois faire preuve de persévérance et de patience!'', s'égosilla le directeur, lui aussi désespéré.

''Oui, vous avez raison, Professeur Dumbledore, je dois continué d'essayer jusqu'à ce que j'aie une réponse satisfaisante pour moi! Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre! Elle ne veut pas me croire quand je dis que je l'aime, alors je vais...''

''Je sais que je ne suis qu'un vieil homme et que les façon de courtiser ont changé depuis mon époque, le coupa Dumbledore avec un regard malicieux, mais je pense que lui dire que tu désirais être ses sous-vêtements n'était pas très judicieux.''

''Vous avez raison, M'sieur, je dois être plus romantique, plus...euh,'' dit George, maintenant debout dût à son soudain regain d'énergie, lui, causé par le retour de l'espoir dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

''Surtout moins fixé sur le côté attirance physique d'une relation amoureuse, mon garçon. On aurait put croire que tu voulais lui sauter dessus, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.''

''Oh... Ok...Donc, plus romantique, moins physique et...euh...''

''Sincère, persévérant et patient'', dit Dumbledore avec la voix d'un professeur désespéré par le manque de savoir de ses élèves.

''Oui!... Plus romantique, moins physique, sincère, persévérant et patient... Ok, vous auriez un papier pour que je puisse noter tout ça? Oh et donnez-moi donc un de cespetits bonbons au citron!''

* * *

Merci et n'oublier pas de laisser une tite review! C'est motivant, je vous le jure!

Bizous!

Cest de Samuel Johnson, cette citation._ Ce n'est pas la force, mais la persévérance, qui fait les grandes œuvres._

_I wanna be your underwears (Je veux être tes sous-vêtements) _Traduction des paroles

I wanna be your t-shirt when it's wet (Je veux être ton t-shirt quand il est mouillé )

Wanna be the shower when you sweat (Je veux être la douche quand tu sues)

I gotta to be the tattoo on your skin (Je dois être la tatouage sur ta peau)

Ya lemme be your bed baby - when you climb in...(Je veux être ton lit bébé - quand tu grimpes

dedans)

I wanna be the sheets when you sleep (Je veux être les draps quand tu dors )

Lemme be the secrets that you keep (Je veux être les secrets que tu gardes)

I gotta to be the spoon - ta stir your cream (Je dois être la cuillère - pour remuer ta crème )

I wanna to be the one that really makes you scream...(Je veux être l'unique qui te fasses vraiment

crier…)

I wanna be your lipstick when ya lick it(Je veux être - ton rouge à lèvre - quand tu le lèches )

I wanna be your high heels when ya kick it (Je veux être tes talons-hauts quand tu donnes un

un coup de pied)

I wanna be your sweet love babe , ya when you make it(Je veux être ton tendre amour bébé , oui

quand tu le fais)

From your feet up to your hair - more than anything I swear(De tes pieds jusqu'à tes cheveux –

Plus que tout, je le jure)

I wanna be - your underwear(Je veux être - tes sous-vêtements)

I wanna be the itch that you scratch(Je veux être le scritch que tu scratches )

Wanna be the chair when you relax(Je veux être la chaise quand tu te détends )

I got to be your razor when you shave(Je dois être ton rasoir quand tu te rases )

Wanna be the one that makes ya misbehave...(Je veux être celui qui fait que tu te conduises mal)

I wanna be - your hot tub - when you're dippin'(Je veux être - ton jacuzzi - quand tu plonges)

I wanna be - your bathrobe - when you're drippin'(Je veux être - ton peignoir - quand tu es

trempée)

I wanna be - your cocktail baby - when you're sippin'(Je veux être - ton cocktail bébé - quand tu le

sirotes)

I just wanna be right there - more than anything I swear(Je veux juste être exactement là - plus

Que n'importe quoi, je le jure)

I wanna be - your underwear(Je veux être - tes sous-vêtements)

Wanna be your sleepin' bag - baby slip inside(Veux être ton sac de couchage- bébé quand tu t'y

glisses)

Let me be your motorcycle - n' take ya for a ride - alright(Laisse moi être ta moto - et te prendre

En promenade, ok)

I wanna be - your hot sauce - ya when you're cookin' ;(Je veux être - ta sauce pimentée - quand tu

cuisines)

I wanna be - your sunglasses - hey good lookin' (Je veux être - tes lunettes de soleil - hé joli )

I wanna be - wanna be the one - ya stick your hook in'(Je veux être - être le seul - dans lequel tu

Plantes ton crochet)

I just wanna be right there (Je veux être juste là )

More than anything I swear...(Plus que n'importe quoi je le jure...)

Oh ya...(Oh oui...)

I wanna be - your underwear(Je veux être - tes sous-vêtements)


	3. Assemblées clandestines et coups de géni

**I wanna be your underwear ou**

**Comment faire tomber Hermione Granger amoureuse de vous?**

Par Simple Tirade d'Aujourd'Hui

Petits messages :

Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas si vous les reconnaissez. Ils sont à la grande JK Rowling. Les Skittles ne m'appatiennent pas non plus. Triste.

Et, dans mon histoire, Lavande n'est jamais sortie avec Ron d'accord parce que j'ai besoin de lui célibataire.

Et, je l'admet, ce chapitre est un peu une parodie par moment, particulièrement les passages avec les filles. Et j'ai casé des romans Harlequin. D'ailleurs je me suis basée sur les résumés de vrais romans Harlequin pour qu'ils fassent plus vrais! lol

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 D'assemblées clandestines et coups de génie 

George de nouveau désireux de reconquérir Hermione, s'en allait d'un pas de conquérant dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Les gens se retournaient sur son passage se demandant ce qui pouvait pousser un homme à l'allure somme toute normale à marcher en sautillant aussi gracieusement qu'un hippopotame en pleine course olympique tout en fredonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement mais alors là très très trèèèèèèès vaguement à la Macarena ! Et puis, comment il a fait pour connaître cette chanson de toute façon? Mais comme on dit l'amour nous donne des ailes et elle nous rend aussi aveugle ce qui est une excellente chose pour George en ce moment!

Il se dirigeait papier en main (les conseils de Dumbledore! Mais oui souvenez-vous du chapitre précedent!) vers son magasin de farces et attrapes. Il se sentait désormais investit d'une mission, d'un devoir envers lui-même. S'il voulait être heureux, il devait avoir Hermione! C'est pas grave si elle ne voulait rien savoir de lui! Bon, d'accord, cela avait quand une petite importance mais pour l'instant, George ne voulait pas se laisser décourager par de telles pensées pessimistes. Ces pensées avait le défaut d'être réalistes mais George évitait de trop songer à la réalité…

Il entra tout sourire dans une boutique. Remarquant les étranges regards des demoiselles dans la pièce, il regarda autour de lui et constata avec une légère honte mais tout de même un certain plaisir qu'il était rentré dans une charmante boutique de lingerie féminine. Peut-être qu'en passant il pouvait acheter un petit truc pour Hermione et lui donner plus tard? Des cadeaux, ça fait toujours plaisir, non? Heureusement pour vous et pour moi (parce que je suis pas très douée en description vestimentaire), un éclair de bon sens traversa furtivement le cerveau de Georges à ce moment précis et il compris que donner des sous-vêtements à une fille particulièrement si on ne sortait pas avec la-dite fille était à peu près aussi judicieux que de lui chanter qu'on veut être ses sous-vêtements…même si ça reste plutôt dans le même ordre d'idée ce qui prouve un certain esprit logique. Un point pour lui, Hermione aime la logique. Il pourrait toujours se vanter de cette situation devant elle si l'occasion se présentait.

Il sortit rapidement en lançant des petits sourires coupables et gênés à la dizaines et repartit en direction de sa vraie destination. Après ce qui me semblait environ dix pas et demi voir douze si on a de petites jambes, il entra cette fois dans le véritable endroit de ses désirs, afficha le petit panneau « fermé » et mit dehors plus ou moins gentiment les nombreux clients qui arpentaient les allées en quête d'une farce ou d'une vengeance à prodiguer prochainement. Ils sortirent en ronchonnant mais se promettant tout de même de revenir, évidemment, sinon où pourraient-ils trouver des bonbons qui font enfler la langue ou des crème-canaries?. Chez Zonko? Jamais! À mort les infidèles!

Bref, tout ce beau monde sortit laissant le champ libre à George pour parler avec sa tendre moitié masculine et identique, Fred, qui attendait patiemment que George est fini de fouiller dans les allées pour voir si un client avait prit la chance de s'y cacher (un peu paranoïaque, non?). Ceci fait, il se dirigea vers Fred le regard grave et la mine triste, les yeux presque embrouillés de larmes et les extrémités de sa bouche tournant vers le bas le tout lui donnant un air morose et désespéré passablement étrange.

-Alors, dit Fred d'une voix qui semblait ma foi bien indifférente, elle a dit non?

-OUUUUUUUUUUUIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau!

Ce son, gémissement strident aussi agréable qu'une porte qui grince, que des ongles qui grattent un tableau noir, que…bon, vous avez compris l'idée (et moi, j'ai plus de comparaison), venait de sortir de la bouche de George (il devrait songer à faire examiner ses cordes vocales, c'est pas normal comme bruit).

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire!!! cria de nouveau le primate aux poils carottes.

Cette triste vision de malheur réveilla l'esprit de Fred Weasley. Une idée bien ingénieuse, une idée que l'on pourrait même qualifier de brillante voir peut-être une idée de génie traversa le labyrinthe intellectuel du jumeau pas amoureux donc pas désespéré donc ayant encore la capacité de faire fonctionner toutes les neurones de son cerveau. Fred se pencha vers son frère et, l'air conspirateur, il lui chuchota un plan d'attaque.

* * *

Après le massacre de la veille, le déluge pacificien (imaginons que l'Océan Pacifique puisse déborder), l'attaque à la boule de neige de plastique et la crise « hermionnienne », le dortoir s'était rempli d'une foule d'adolescentes aux hormones dans le plafond (je sais, habituellement, ce sont les mâles qui ne peuvent plus se contrôler, mais soyons fous!). Toutes et chacune étaient venues pour aider Hermione dans cette situation difficile quoique enviée par la plupart des dites-visiteuses. Évidemment, elles étaient aussi là parce que la commère endormie au plus profond de chaque être féminin s'était réveillée spécialement pour l'occasion et parce que son taux-de-rumeurs-sur-la-vie-personnelle-des-autres-qui-ne-nous-regardent-pas-mais-qu'on-veut-connaître-quand-même était plutôt bas après une aussi longue hibernation (8 heures, c'est une éternité dans la vie d'une femme!). 

On entendait jusque dans la salle commune les piaillements stridents et les respirations brusques d'anticipation de la masse compacte rassemblée dans le petit dortoir. Chacune attendait le discourt d'Hermione avec impatience. Cette déclaration qui pouvait sembler bien insignifiante aux yeux des incultes de la culture féminine était de la plus haute importance. Après le dernier point et de la dernière phrase, toutes les demoiselles présentes allaient savoir si elles pouvaient enfin ouvrir la chasse au Georges Weasley, spécimen rare, parce que, pour l'instant, il est toujours considéré comme le territoire d'Hermione et d'elle seule sauf si vous avez une permission écrite, auquel cas toute cette phrase ne vous concernait absolument pas.

Le dortoir des filles de sixième année de Gryffondor avait été transformer pour l'occasion en sanctuaire de féminité parfumé à la lavande (délicatesse de…Lavande!). Pavarti avait accrocher de somptueuses draperies de différentes teintes de bleu, la couleur préférée d'Hermione, à tous les endroits où il était possible d'accrocher quelque chose. Seulement quelques bougies avaient été allumées pour créer une atmosphère intime et propice à la conversation et aux épanchements de cœur. Une table avait été installée dans un coin de la pièce pour accueillir tout le chocolat qui serait ingurgité durant la cérémonie. Ginny avait même jeter un sort de refroidissement à une armoire puisque celle-ci avait maintenant pour tâche principale de contenir la crème glacée à la pâte à biscuit aux pépites de chocolat, la préférée d'Hermione. Au diable les vêtements de Lavande qui étaient dans l'armoire-réfrigérateur, ils pourraient bien survivre sous le lit pendant une soirée! Une autre âme charitable avait monté une sorte d'autel à Monsieur Gilbert (l'ourson préféré d'Hermione) pour être sure qu'il soit facilement atteignable si le besoin est. Bref, le dortoir ressemblait à une pièce que l'on verrait bien dans le manoir d'une secte religieuse.

Quelques instants plus tard, une tintement de clochette se fit entendre et la séance pu enfin débuter. Le silence se fit dans l'assemblée. Pavarti s'avança solennellement au-devant du public attentif et, la main droite fièrement tenue dans les airs telle une Jeannette prête à faire le serment d'Hipocrate (logique!), elle clama le slogan de la communauté féminine avec un sérieux très…sérieux : « Gardons le pouvoir sur les mecs! » Les voix de toutes les demoiselles présentes s'élevèrent comme une seule pour répéter le slogan.

Pavarti enchaîna rapidement au sujet plus important.

-Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous remercier de vous être déplacé. Merci! Très chères sœurs, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour apporter notre soutient à notre sœur Hermione qui en ce moment vit un grand désarrois. Un mâle, un mâle plus vieux (Rawr!) l'a courtisé et elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Nous avons convoqué ce conseil pour obtenir vos suggestions et opinions. Mais auparavant, écoutons ce que notre sœur Hermione a à nous dire.

Hermione se leva péniblement de son lit et se dirigea près de Pavarti qui d'un claquement de doigt ordonna qu'on apporte un banc, un pouf, un coussin moelleux quelconque pour qu'Hermione puisse s'y poser. La pauvre chérie avait l'air dépressive. Les cernes noires et bien creusées, le teint cireux, les yeux bouffis et mal démaquillés, les épaules basse et la mine triste, vêtue de son pyjama de flanelle le plus confortable, Hermione, il faut se l'avouer, faisait peur à voir, mais ça reste un petit secret entre nous, La principale concernée n'a pas besoin de la savoir. Bref, assise sur son petit banc agrémenté d'un sort pour le rendre plus confortable, Hermione leva les yeux vers son public attentif et déversa son cœur dans un flot de mots tumultueux.

-Chères amies, il me semble, et je suis sure que vous êtes toutes d'accord, que toutes les tuiles me tombent sur la tête. D'abord, Terry (« Le gros salaud qui mérite pas de vivre », cria une voix dans l'assemblée, voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Ginny.) qui m'a brutalement laissé tombé pour une ''charmante'' blonde pulpeuse, d'ailleurs je voudrais remercier mes congénères de septième année pour l'avoir mis à la porte, c'était très gentil de votre part. Une petite main d'applaudissements peut-être?

Une première année leva un carton à l'envers avec APPLAUSE écrit en grande lettre. Les autres demoiselles suivirent la consigne. Hermione reprit son discourt de la plus grande importance:

-Deuxièmement, Georges Weasley a décidé de faire de moi la nouvelle victime de ses blagues stupides et cruelles. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi! Il était sympa avec moi cet été, on a même parler de tas de trucs intelligents, de potions et de sorts et il ne s'est même pas moqué de moi, alors qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'être aussi méchant???

* * *

-Je ne comprend pas sa réaction. Elle croyait que je lui faisait une blague cruelle ou quoi, dit George à son frère tout en préparant sa prochaine tentative de séduction, c'était une bonne idée, non? De lui chanter un truc, c'était romantique? Les filles aiment qu'on leur chante des trucs! Et je chante bien enfin, c'est potable… Je ne la comprend vraiment pas…Elle doit croire que je suis méchant maintenant. Elle doit même rire de moi en ce moment en me traitant de vilain garçon ou de suppôt de Satan! 

-Je crois que le problème réside plutôt dans le fait qu'il s'agisse d'Hermione, cher frère et qu'elle ne fonctionne pas comme les filles normales, lui répondit Fred sérieusement.

-Je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas normale, s'écria George désespéré. Elle est parfaite!

Pour seule réponse, il obtient le soupir désespéré de son frère face à l'amour inconditionnel et aveugle apparemment que George semblait ressentir pour Hermione.

Tous les deux étaient en train de préparer le summum du romantisme, de l'extase fleur bleue pure à 100. Toute les filles aiment le romantisme, c'est bien connu et Hermione ne pouvait pas échapper à toutes les règles des trucs de séductions. C'était un plan infaillible basé sur ce qu'Hermione aime le plus au monde : les livres qui se retrouveraient bientôt relégués au deuxième rang dans le cœur de la douce si tout allait comme il le fallait.

- Je suis sure que ça va marcher, dit finalement Fred. Si Hermione n'aime pas cela, c'est qu'elle manque totalement de jugement!

* * *

-Tu t'es jamais dit qu'il était peut-être vraiment amoureux de toi, demanda (stupidement selon Hermione) une rouquine de Poussoufle. Il a beau être un des plus grand farceur à avoir jamais foulé le sol de Poudlard, il a des sentiments lui aussi!

-Hannah, dit lentement Hermione séparant chacune des syllabes pour être sure de se faire comprendre, douterais-tu de mon jugement?

Les yeux de la brunette étaient devenus de petites fentes qui, agrémentées des rougeurs peu flatteuses d'une longue nuit de pleurs en plus d'être bouffis, étaient loin d'être un regard qu'on souhaitait posé sur nous.

Hannah lui jeta un court regard presque appeuré, baissa les yeux et n'osa pas répondre. Une Hermione en colère était dangereuse, très dangereuse voir même meurtrière, c'était une connaissance générale et personne n'avait envie de la tester. L'assemblée retint son souffle. Ginny voyant cela se leva brusquement et joyeusement annonça qu'il serait peut-être temps de passer aux suggestions de marche à suivre face à la grave situation qu'Hermione vivait en ce moment. En un instant, des dizaines de mains furent pointées vers le ciel et les commentaires, opinions et marche à suivre hypothétiques fusèrent de partout.

- Et si tu le transformait en crapaud baveux?

* * *

Les deux rouquins avaient besoin, pour que leur plan fonctionne, d'aller voler…enfin, soyons polis et utilisons des termes impliquant moins d'illégalité, disons… emprunter à long terme et sans permission des bouquins de leur mère. Vous savez de quels genre de livres je parle, j'en suis sure! Oui, oui, ces longs romans débordant d'amour véritable et incroyablement romantique dégoulinants de guimauve, de mélasse, de chocolat et de Skittles d'une collection répondant au doux nom d'Harlequin. Oui, oui, ces livres que tout le monde connaît mais que ''personne ne lit''. Hé bien, je vous apprend aujourd'hui qu'ils existent aussi dans le monde sorcier puisque toutes les femmes du monde, sorcières ou non, doivent bien rêver un peu, non? 

Bref, les deux jumeaux étaient en train d'observer les titre des fameux romans cachés plus ou moins subtilement dans une boîte dans le grenier du Terrier. Et leur mère pensait les berner avec une vulgaire boîte de carton, pffff!

_-Mary et le mage noir_, de Mhickey Heart, lut Fred perplexe, un mec a écrit ça? Attend, écoute le résumé George! Hem… La France à feu et à sang : massacre, incendies, décollage en catastrophe des derniers survivants sur les derniers balais… Quand Mary est venue en France, lasse de sa vie insipide de jeune mondaine britannique insipide, elle n'avait pas envisagé tant de dangers. La voilà prisonnière du mage noir dangereux qui sévit en France. Pourtant, enfin libérée du vil sorcier, Mary réalise qu'il lui manque. Elle part donc à sa recherche dans l'espoir de faire renaître la bonté et l'amour dans le cœur noir de cet homme plus dangereux que le plus mortel des dangers. Wow…maman lit ça…je crois qu'elle vient de baisser dans mon estime…

-De toute façon, ça n'a pas trop l'air d'être le genre de situation dans laquelle je me retrouverait avec Hermione, répondit George en fouillant dans une autre boîte. Hé, regarde, le type sur la couverture est roux, c'est peut-être un signe? _L'homme cruel_...peut-être pas finalement…

-Lis quand même le résumé, c'est trop drôle!

En voyant le regard que lui jetait George, Fred comprit qu'il devrait s'occuper de cette tâche lui même.

_-L'homme cruel _de Lilalov Cherchamor…Donc, Brit-Anny s'est melée d'affaires qui ne la regardait pas et comme punition, on la force à épouser Jack Staniloskov, un riche homme d'affaire russe dure et cruel qu'elle n'aime pas et ne connaît pour ainsi dire pas du tout! Pourtant, malgré l'attitude de tyran sadique de Jack, la jalousie s'empare du cœur brûlant d'amour de Brit-Anny quand l'ex-fiancée de celui-ci réapparaît! On devrait amener celui-là, on sait jamais! Oh! Regarde, celui-là a l'air de coller parfaitement à la situation. _Seize ans à peine_ de Terrine Crèvecœur…

-Fred, je ne suis pas sure que j'aime le fait que lire des résumés de romans d'amour aussi faussement et romantique et dégoulinant de guimauve me fasse plaisir… C'est un peu étrange… Mais, passe-moi ce bouquin que je régale tes oreilles!

C'est ainsi que plusieurs heures plus tard ainsi que plusieurs résumés plus tard, Fred et George rentrèrent à leur appartement étudier les romans qu'ils avaient dénichés dans le but ultime de réussir la mission impossible de l'année, conquérir Hermione Granger.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les jeunes adolescentes dans un des dortoirs de l'école de magie Poudlard étaient en train de trouver des moyens susceptibles de faire souffrir George Weasley comme il le méritait. C'était le vœu d'Hermione et, malgré les réticences, chaque jeunes demoiselles avait laissé jaillir du plus profond d'elle-même son petit côté b, veuillez m'excuser, son petit côté tient-salaud-c'est-tout-ce-que-tu-mérite-crève-grrrrrrrr, enfin vous avez comprit, elles avaient laissé sortir le côté sauvage et désespérée de leurs personnalités qu'on utilise lorsqu'on ressent le besoin intense de se venger. George Weasley n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Avec une centaine de jeunes filles sur son dossier, il allait souffrir. Muahahahahahahahahahahahah! 

Plusieurs suggestions avait été faites comme de la transformer en bouse de Véracrasse, le changer en hibou, le mettre dans une cage et l'envoyer à une animalerie dans l'espoir qu'il se fasse acheter par un abuseur d'animaux ou encore de l'enfermer dans une pièce avec le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui fait des répétitions de chant jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles se mettent à saigner mais, la préférée d'Hermione restait sans contredit la suggestion de Ginny. Sortir avec un autre type et pas n'importe lequel, il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un que George détestait au plus haut point ou quelqu'un qui ferait qu'il se sentirait blessé dans son orgueil et son ego et dieu sait qu'ils sont grands, ces deux-là. Les deux versions ennuierait beaucoup George et ferait sourire Hermione. C'était parfait!

Le petit hique était que cette vengeance se basait sur le fait que George aimait vraiment la petite brunette et cette perspective ne plaisait pas trop à la brunette en question. Elle pouvait au moins se consoler en se disant que si cette idée ne fonctionnait pas, elle pourrait toujours le transformer en Véracrasse.

* * *

Mici d'avoir lu, chers lecteurs! 

Petite Tirade


End file.
